


With every exception to the laws of physics

by honeybadgerwrath



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybadgerwrath/pseuds/honeybadgerwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By no stretch of the imagination should a creature so delicate wreaked so much destruction. Or, Illya Kuryakin forgot the fact that women do not necessarily obey the laws of physics as he knows them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With every exception to the laws of physics

No fingers so delicate should be able to make iron bands around his wrists to hold him back from the destruction he wants to, needs to wreak upon those who insult and humiliate him.

She held him back with the press of her body as if a creature built with bird's grace bones and calloused palms can keep him from the violence that beats in his blood. Nothing so simple as anger thrums in his ears, something beyond fury having lived too long in his bones to be anything but an old friend. It eats at him like acid and leaves so little control, and yet she pressed the slight shape of herself hard against his front and pinned his wrists at his side.

How easily he could break the bones of her fingers. How easy it would have been to sweep her aside and tear apart those who had stolen the last precious thing in his possession.

Only the mission kept him from doing exactly that, surely. She is nothing more than a girl to him. A woman with fire in her eyes and insolence ever ready on her tongue. Nothing. She is nothing to him but the mission.

He is certain of that.

He must be certain.

Three glasses of vodka downed like water and she dances. Her body is foolish and loose and all too distracting beneath the sharp lines of men's sleepwear and he is, despite himself, verging on being charmed by it all. It is hard to remember the waver of fear in her voice when she had turned to face him in the shop, how her eyes had gone so wide and large in her face that for a heartbeat they had been all he could see of her. She dances too easily into his path, offering challenge in the press of her lips and those bug-wide glasses that make her seem, if only for a moment, more child than woman grown.

He moves too clumsily under the guidance of her hands, he knows this and still cannot help himself but indulge her. It is dangerous and foolish and how has that word began to color his world upon her entrance into it?

Lulled into the complacency born of her fingers warm on his skin and the attempt to follow the smooth roll of her hips, he does not see the slap coming until his head is ringing with it, his skin stinging. It is not pain but shock that has him rearing back, only to fall into her apologies and her touch once more. All to be betrayed again as the warmth flees him and he tears himself from her grip.

He cannot but see the flicker of unease in her once she has tugged her glasses off to stare up at him. Before the defiance replaces all, there is fear clear enough in the tightening of her jaw and the rise of her shoulders up only to fall immediately after. But the fear is gone almost as soon as it touches her eyes and the anger that replaces it is too familiar for him not to be taken off his guard once more in its reflection. Fear is what he expects. A challenge in half-swallowed vowels is not.

What familiar ground he had expected to recover with his threat is lost to the surprise at discovering that that little frame is built of iron and fury and more inertia than a kalashnikov round.

He is lost somewhere between the crash of the couch against the small of his back and the dizzying clatter of the world as his knees falter beneath him and he falls into a heap with violence enough to make his head bounce off the floor. He knows it the moment his vision is full of nothing but the determined line of her mouth and he holds tightly enough to the delicate bones of her wrists that he thinks, just for a fraction of a second, that he might still break her in his grip.

It stuns him more than anything of the demolition they have made of their suite. She sinks over him, melts into him by staggered breaths and he is helpless to do anything but watch as she grows nearer.

He is lost and he may never find his way back.

**Author's Note:**

> This movie might have accidentally taken over my life. Thrilling soundtrack and all.


End file.
